republic_of_ebaanfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of Ebaan Wiki
The new micronationalists come across many problems when they try to start their own micronations. They range from choosing national symbols and structure of micronation to diplomacy and intermicronational politics. This tutorial serves as central guide to save new micronationalist from the beginner mistake and make them meet there goal of political success or enjoyment more accessible. Part 1: The definition A micronation is a declared political entity that claim to be the authority over a set territory that is not recongized by any major political organization or institution. Micronations are not usually just hobbies, although a large number of micronations seek recognition as a nation-state, such as Dradelia. Not simulations! Micronations are not "online nations", or "simulations". Micronations are real nations! '''Many micronationalists are offended that simulationists are grouped with themselves. Part 2: Types of Micronations There are 7 main forms of micronations, all of which we will discuss here. The most common form of micronation is the new-nation project. *Social, economic, or political simulations. ::These micronations do not seek recognition and are just as they are defined: simulations. Micronations like Nova Roma are these. *Exercises in personal entertainment or self-aggrandisement. ::These micronations also do not seek recognition, and are usually just hobbies or are done for personal entertainment. Micronations like Molossia are these. *Vehicles for the promotion of an agenda. ::These micronations may or may not seek recognition: They are a vehicle for the promotion of a political agenda, such as LGBT rights, or lower taxes, or something of the like. Micronations like Gay and Lesbian Kingdom of the Coral Sea Islands are these. *Entities created for fraudulent purposes. ::These micronations exist for one purpose: Money. Usually declared to get out of taxes. Nations like the Dominion of Melchizedek are these. *Historical anomalies and aspirant states. ::These micronations are not common, and cannot be created. They exist in things like loopholes of treaties. Nations like Seborga are these. *New-country projects. ::By far, the most common type of micronation. They seek recognition and are actual projects to create a new country. Nations like the Realm under Freya are these. *Alternative governments. ::An obscure form of micronation which arose in 2011. They do not seek recognition, and are declared authorities over a territory or a people, but do not claim they are the only authority. Nations like the Dharmic International Political Authority are these. Part 3: Declaring Independence Once you have the outline of the micronation ("theme", territory, et cetera), you must then '''declare independence. This, mostly, is not hard: A decleration could be as simple as a couple sentences declaring the nation. "We, the people of micronation, hereby declare our independence as a nation-state from the macronation" could work as fine as a 30 page essay on the reasons for independence. Part 4: Nation building This stage is usually recognized (pun intended) as the hardest part of micronationalism: This includes desiging the flag and Coat-of-Arms, writing a constitution, creating a nation's currency and choosing a form of government. Tips and Warnings *Monarchies & Dictatorships usually work better for small populations. *Don't go all out with claims. A micronation made up of 4,000,000 square miles will never be taken seriously (unless they are an alternative government, of course). *Micronational War is a non-no and never taken lightly. *Creating a germanic micronation is very, very cliche. If you do happen to form one, though, you might want to join the Saxon Empire or the Realm under Freya. Part 5: Recognition Recognition is a large part in micronations, mostly because when a micronation becomes recognized it isn't a micronation anymore: It is a microstate, or a nation that is geographically small but internationally recognized. Although when recognition is usually discussed in the micronational community, they are speaking about recognition by the macronational community (or, the "well-known" or "recognized" nations), many micronations refuse to recognize other micronations as sovereign. Macronations that recognize easily include the Bhutan, Palestine and other poor or developing nations. Part 6: Acquiring Territory This is another hard part in micronationalism: Actually finding territory. Easy territory to claim include: *A house *Forests *Public land *Antartica (although unclaimed land here is very, very little and whole wars have began around them.) *Extrasolar claims (a very, very controversial topic in micronationalism) Or, alternativley, one can claim no land and begin an aterritorial micronation or alternative government. Part 6.5: Controlling Territory Most micronations have small enough territory that they can easily control them. Signs are usually a must, and it gets the micronation into the immediate public. Attempting to take millitary control of a territory is a good way to end up in jail. In conclusion... After you form your micronation, the most important thing to do is to form alliances and diplomatic relations, although it is looked down upon to join "YAMOs", or "Yet Another Micronational Organization". These organizations have no use, and exist purely to exist.